Cassandra Malfoy
by WLK360
Summary: What if draco had a sister? What if Ron died istead of Fred? Will Cassy become a death eater like her family or help the good side? This is the story,w/ alot of OC s based on some of my friends. PS this is my first story so any help would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 Intro to Cassy

**Cassandra and Fred:**

Cassandra Malfoy sighed as she was confronted by yet another WWW sales person. "For the last time, I don't want to buy that rubbish!" She said rather loudly to the small blonde boy holding up a large blue box full of Canary Crèmes, and continued to scribble down the ingredients she still needed for potions. "But ma'am I'm not asking if you want to buy it, I'm just giving it to you." he said pointedly "Don't shoot the messenger!" and he placed the large box on an empty corner of the desk.

"Who sent it?" she inquired. "I donno ma'am. I was just told to give it to the blonde witch in the corner… which I assume is you…" he said shuffling his feet and glancing around Hogwarts' empty library. Cassandra smirked, said a quick thanks, and shooed the messenger boy away with a wave of her pale hand. She went back to her list but soon the blue box was pushing its way to the front of her thoughts_. _

_Who would it be from? Maybe it's another prank from Draco. He really needs to let the fact that I'm father's favorite go. Seriously I would give my arm to have mum fuss over me the way she does to him!_ Suddenly another question jumped at her._ But why would Draco send me something from those redheaded blokes? Gosh the look on his face every time they would pass him in the corridors! _She smiled to herself and ran her hand over the gag shop's large emblem. The large blue bow wrinkled softly under her touch and unknotted easily. Just as she was about to pull back the delicate blue paper, she noticed a note taped to the box on the far side. She instantly recognized the precise handwriting that read:

**Hope you're not studying too hard! If you're not busy tonight **

**maybe you can meet up with Gin and I in the Library**

**for a study secession this evening. Best Wishes **

Hermione

PS; more information inside. And if you're NOT Cassy get your

grubby hands off her box or they'll be covered in boils

before you know it!

Cassandra chuckled at the extremes her friends went to in order to keep their meetings secret, as if they were doing something important! In all honesty they were just studying and swapping notes. In order to keep their minds off of the fact that the end of the year was not far ahead, and that the dark lord was once again gaining power they occasionally fantasized about life after the war but, for the most part it was just studying. Cassandra's gaze shifted back to the box as she pulled out her wand, tapped the box twice and whispered '_Viktor Krum'. _

(The password chosen by Hermione, mostly because of the fact that when Ron or Noah hear her talking about Krum they generally storm out of the room dragging both Harrys along behind.) The charm had worked and she easily peeled back the brilliantly blue paper without releasing the Bubotuber pus. She steered clear of the Canary Crèmes and rather picked up the folded letter smothered by Ginny's curly handwriting.

Dear Cassy,

Hope you haven't exploded yet with all the things we have to know for the upcoming owls. Having a break will do us all some good. Meet me and Hermione just inside the library doors once you have your dinner. Once you arrive we'll head up to the seventh floor. It'll just be the three of us today as Pavati is spending the night in the hospital wing. I heard that she knocked over some curry powder when she was setting up one of Fred & Georges' Blaze Boxes and got some bad burns to her face. Anyway, bring your potions notes, I really need help! Oh and maybe you can bring your drawing pad and show me those new sketches you were talking about.

Best Wishes,

Ginny Weasley

Cassy worked diligently for the next hour taking notes, studying, and daydreaming (mostly that last one.) Cassandra had hurried to finish a planetary chart for astronomy, along with prof. Trelawney's Celestial Tracking Chart and an extra credit assignment for Professor Snape. She breathed in deeply and shut _Judging Jupiter_; _A Guide to the Deepest Seer's Jupiter Predictions,_just as Pansy Parkinson, her satin bow the color of emeralds bobbing, practically ran up to the large table. "Oh. My. Gosh. You'll never guess who Draco just asked out!" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Bailey?" Cassandra guessed.

"No, not even close!" Pansy said rolling her eyes and attracting the attention of a nearby librarian.

"hmm…tell me." Cassandra said distractedly as papers zoomed across the table to sort themselves and swoop into her bag.

"Me!" Pansy exclaimed, spreading out her arms as if she was the only possible answer.

_101 Tainted Foods_ fell to the desk with a loud '_thunk_' as Cassy stared open mouthed at Pansy who continued talking as if she hadn't noticed Cassy's shock.

"Anyway, no biggie! But and Daphne and I are going to throw a party in the girl's tower tonight, so like can you help us set up, or like something?" Pansy asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Of Course!" Cassy instantly replied, only realizing what she had done when Pansy continued.

"Let's meet at in the common room right after dessert. Could you bring some ribbon, perhaps to string through the rafters…" Pansy said as she drifted off into thought. "Oh the look in his eyes, Oh those big grey eyes. Oh…" She said dreamily as a Draco's face swam before her.

"Err…..yeah, um I'll bring the ribbon, but don't wait for me if I'm not at dinner. Just…Just head to the common room, I'll meet you there." said Cassy getting dizzy just watching Pansy twirl around.

"Are you sure? you sound reluctant." Pansy asked snapping back to reality as quickly as she had gone.

"Yeah…yeah, see you later. I um have some business to attend to." Cassy rushed. Hopefully, maybe she can brew it in time, but she'll need help. Lots of help, from someone who, lets just say isn't exactly on good terms with Cassandra, or any of the Malfoys really. Cassy shoved her bag back onto her shoulder and hurried down the sloped passages ways, deeper and deeper until the walls were almost completely covered in moss. She carefully craned her head around the door frame into the silent classroom. "Hello? Professor Snape?" she called. "Don't just stand there. _Quickly_ Miss Malfoy." Snape called from the corner of the room. "_Quickly_."

҉҉҉


	2. Chapter 2 Through Hermione's eyes

**Noah and Hermione:**

"Oh I hope Cassy gets the box!" Hermione said again.

"Stop fussing so much Hermione, of course she'll get it!" Victoria said as she took a seat next to Hermione on the couch and brushed her dirty-blonde hair.

"Collin would never dream of doing anything wrong" Ginny chided. "Especially to the friends of _Harry Potter_."

Ironically at that very moment Harry walked through the portrait hole digging through his pockets for scraps of paper covered in quidditch facts. He was followed shortly by Ron, who was saying something (rather loudly) about the Chudley Cannons and who was, in turn followed by Harrison and Noah. Harrison ran his hand over his short brown hair and Noah shoved his hands deeper into his pockets while they had a hushed conversation over a piece of parchment (not unlike Fred and George in the least bit.) Harry and the others continued through the common room and only noticed the girls when Noah almost sat on Hermione; Who was sitting on the plush couch in front of the fireplace and was re-reading _Hogwarts a History. _Noah quickly turned around just as Hermione looked up.

"Whoa, I totally didn't see you there, sorry!" He said.

"Yeah, 'cuz I just blend into the background!" She said playfully.

"No, no. It's not that it's just that….I…uh…" He said, his voice trailing off as their eyes met.

"Yeah…." Hermione replied. This whole time they had been standing really close together, so Noah took a big step back when Ron walked up and stood defensively over Hermione. He shot Noah a warning glance and Hermione blushed as Noah said sorry (again.)

"I'm gonna barf!" Harrison said as he walked towards the portrait hole holding his stomach.

"So what's up?" Ginny asked once everyone had settled down.

"Quaffles" said Ron.

"Snitches" said Harry.

"Bludgers" Harrison finished as he waltzed back into the group.

"Quidditch practice already?" Hermione asked

"Yeah" Harry replied. "Practice starts today, tryouts are next Wednesday. Oh and I'm captain… again."

"That's a shocker!" Harrison said oozing with sarcasm.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make the team!" said Ginny hopping up to give Harrison a long hug.

"I hope I do." said Ron, shooting a look at Harry.

"You worry too much!" said Hermione as Ginny and Victoria stifled giggles at the irony of her comment. "So are you heading down to the pitch now?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, practice only starts after dinner, though we are having a meeting during dessert. We've got food and everything out there." Victoria said. (Victoria is muggle born and a good friend of Hermione's also a great Chaser in Quidditch.)

"Oh…" Said Ginny as she looked at Hermione for help, _what about their meeting?_

"In that case I'll just pop into the Library before supper and then we'll meet you guys down on the pitch later." Hermione replied.

Hermione hurried down the Hall. Oh _I hope she's still there, please be there, _Hermione begged.

She was so busy worrying that she almost ran into Cassy in the library doorway. "There you are!" Hermione exclaimed. After seeing Cassy's puzzled face she added. "I was just looking for you so I could tell you that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was having practice today. Would you mind if I move our meeting, and go to the practice instead?"

A look of relief washed over Cassandra's face. "That's totally cool, go ahead 'mione. Have fun!" she said, as she patted Hermione on the shoulder and continued down the hall. _I wonder what she's reading_ Hermione thought as she walked over to the table Cassy was working at. As she scanned the titles of the books her curiosity grew. _What was Cassy doing researching such harmful potions? And how did she get access to the restricted section?_


	3. Chapter 3 Quidditch? by Cassy

Cassandra put the last bat wing in as the as the cauldron started to give off purple smoke. "Umm… Severus? Is it supposed to do that?" Cassy asked as she backed away from the now flaming cauldron. "I am not your friend Miss Malfoy, I am your Professor and you _will_ call me Professor Snape" He stated with an upturned nose. "Oh and you did it wrong. Here…" Snape said as he walked through the storage room, picking up vials, and tossing another handful of Kestrel hoof shavings in to the cauldron. The cauldron stopped smoking and turned the desired maroon color. "Thanks professor" Cassy laughed.

"Now that that's done, could you go find something for me in the library Malfoy?"

"Sure professor, what do you need? And why can't you look it up yourself?" Cassandra asked cheekily.

Snape finished explaining, Cassy hurried to the Library with a list of potions under her arm. Dinner time was approaching and Cassandra was starving, she had spent all of her time at lunch making decorations for Pansy, she didn't even have time to eat in History of Magic! She was just finishing up and about to head to the dungeons when she passed Hermione in the library doorway.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed. _What? What's going on Hermione? _Cassy thought upon seeing Hermione's expression. Clearly they were good friends because Hermione also read Cassy's expression like a book.

"I was just looking for you so I could tell you that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team was having practice today. Would you mind if I move our meeting, and go to the practice instead?"

Cassandra almost jumped with joy. _I won't have to use that disgusting potion after all!_ "That's totally cool, go ahead 'mione. Have fun!" she said, really smiling for once. She happily patted Hermione on the shoulder and continued down the hall and underground to potions.

Cassandra slid into a vacant seat next to Draco as Dumbledore wrapped up his daily announcements. "…and last but not least Slytherin has taken a massive lead in house points" he announced; If Dumbledore had made any further comments or announcements his voice was drowned out by the roar of slytherins. Gryffindor had been leading in points for most of the year closely followed Ravenclaw, with Slytherin only bringing up the rear. Outside of the Slytherin table it was absolutely silent, as the roar echoed through the massive hall. The mix of emotions of the other houses made Cassy feel a tang of guilt, but only for a moment as she cheered and whooped along with the rest of the Slytherins. Hermione and Ginny were trying to hide their surprise, and Ron was a brighter shade of red then the runner on the Gryffindor table. Harrison was (_almost_) paler then Draco, while Noah and Harry just looked on indifferently. Cassy hugged Pansy as Crabbe and Goyle roared and smashed into each other (some what like muggles at an American 'football' game). The strange silence at the other tables was converted to cheers, a lot quieter then Slytherin's, when the food appeared. The hall was actually silent for roughly five minutes as everyone dug into the delicious food, until Cassy said sarcastically "eh, could use a little more salt!" and shrugged her shoulders, so the silence was broken by hearty laughter from all the tables and even a chuckle from Dumbledore.

After enduring the three course meal with Pansy going on and on and on about Draco on her left, Draco's constant bragging and whining to her right. Even Goyle's (terrible) attempts at flirting from across the table only made Cassy more fed up. Which explains her rush as she piled a spare plate full of dessert as hurried to the common room. Cassy strung pink, red, white, and light green streamers through the rafters.(Some of the Slytherin rooms had 'rafters' which were really part of Hogwarts' main foundation the rest of the rooms were under the lake.) Cassy also set up a small table of snacks, even though she was pretty sure everyone was full. She had just finished her dessert when she heard Pansy and Draco in the common room, and she headed down the hall towards them.

"That bratty mud-blood…didn't even look where she was going." Draco mocked as Pansy whole-heartedly agreed. "What did Hermione do this time?" Cassy asked trying to sound annoyed rather than curious as she entered the common room. "She walked right into me and got food all over my new robes!" he said spreading out his arms to show a large soup stain down his front. Cassandra normally would have said something sassy but she was at a loss for words because Pansy was fussing even more then that was saying_ a lot. _She had green hanky and was dabbing the soup off of Draco's face and neck, and trying to get the red coloring out of his white dress shirt. Cassy was half between shock and falling on the floor in laughter because of Pansy's actions and the fact that Draco was even trying to puff out his chest and show off some non-existent muscle. Crabbe and Goyle came through the common room's main doors looking more like baboons then humans. Goyle was dragging his meaty fists on the ground and Crabbe had that strange smile that was always plastered to his face when he was around Cassy. "You idiot!" Cassy mocked as she picked a piece of corn out of Draco's light blonde hair. "_You_ probably walked into _her_."

Draco rolled his eyes and gently pushed her hand away. "She was too busy reading and tripping over that idiot Weasley!" He replied. "By the way did you figure out why Potter and the other Gryffindors were wearing their Quidditch gear Goyle? Crabbe?" Draco asked with a painful look on his face when he said _Gryffindor_.

"Err…I think they were heading to the pitch, Draco." Goyle said.

"What do you think he is? An idiot?" Pansy asked working herself up. "We _all_ saw them walking out the doors to the pitch fool!"

"Cool it Pansy!" Draco said running his hand through his hair for any other stray food. "you know how un-intelligent they are." He finished as he put his arm around Pansy's waist. Bailey, another Slytherin in their year, walked into the common room. "Hey Cassy, I know you have _connections_ with some of the Griffindors." Draco said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Maybe you could go down to the pitch and figure it out?"

"No need Draco, Cassy" Bailey answered. "I heard some first years in the hall, they're just having a free-for-all practice. Don't even have a set team yet, although Potter is captain again so you can guess who'll make it in." She said pushing her short dark hair out of her face and looking enviously at Pansy, who still had Draco's arm around her waist. Cassy however, had always been envious of Bailey's brains and good looks. She wasn't complaining, but Bailey's sleek hair and face could stop most people in their tracks and completely change the emotions of a whole room.

"Really you figured all that out of one conversation?" Cassy said while giving Bailey a high-five. "Nice."

* * *

Sorry this so long for me to update! Went on vacation, and i thought i had posted this chapter, anyway the next 2 chapters are still on a stack of like 20 post-its!! I should be done with the next chapter by tomorrow!! Thanks for Reading and plz Review if you like so that I know someone is reading. :P Happy Holidays! ~ Weird Little Kitten XD


	4. Chapter 4 Winter Break! By Narrator :P

The dining hall was louder than usual. The peaceful quiet as students and teachers trudged sleepily to breakfast was long gone on this frigid Friday. The hall was joyous and filled with winter decorations. The usual floating candles were encircled by thriving wreaths of winter plants, and Peves was floating around with mistletoe, making sure to fly over different years and houses.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry are spending the winter holidays at the Burrow this year. Charley was working locally and would be there over the holiday. Fred and George had only recently bought a store in Hogsmede, and were still busy setting it up. Percy was still working; Bill was still in Egypt. The hall was full of people excited about winter break. A few, like Malfoy, were bragging about the places they were traveling over break. The Malfoys were apparently traveling across Europe, but most people were just happy to be home for the holidays.

"Hey Hermione, what 'cha looking at?" Ron asked trying to figure out why Hermione's interest was in the Slytherin table. "It's Cassy" Hermione said looking rather upset. Harry and Ron quickly saw why Hermione was so un-nerved; Cassandra usually sat by her brother and talked to the same people he did. This morning she was sitting alone at the end of the table surrounded not by rich kids in green, but by empty seats. Both of the Malfoy children and most of the wealthy Slytherins receive a lot of packages and pouches of money on all occasions; not often did they receive letters, and when they did they were generally tossed aside as interest turned to the gifts and toys. Today Cassy was sitting alone reading a regular sized letter; but neither of these things were un-nerving, neither of these things are really strange. The thing that really shocked them was that Cassandra was crying; not loudly, but not softly.

Large tears were rolling down her face in silence as she read and re-read the letter. No one was comforting her, none of her "friends" even noticed. "The brat deserves it." Ron said through a mouth full. Hermione hit him hard on the back and he spat food all over the table. Now most people wouldn't think that it's unusual to see someone cry, but this was Cassandra Malfoy. Most people show readable emotions on their face. Draco often showed fear, and happiness when bragging, but Cassy's emotions were only seen by _very_ close friends. Her voice gave others slight hints, but when ever Harry saw emotion in her eyes they would just cut off; like someone slamming shut a door. Ron said that her eyes were empty, soulless even, but Harry and Hermione saw that they were just being blocked by cold, stone gray, walls. Hermione looked at Harry over Ron's head, as Ron wiped some spit and food from the side of his mouth. Harry understood. "Go." He said.

҉҉҉

It was the last night before the train left Hogwarts for winter break and most people were doing last minute packing. Ginny, Victoria, Harrison, and Noah were chatting in the common room. Hermione and Cassy were sitting on the bottom step of the east tower. Draco and Pansy were saying a rather long good-bye. "You'll send me owls right?" Cassy asked Hermione.

"I don't know why your staying! Really, barely anyone is staying at Hogwarts this year, and how could you turn down a vacation across Europe?" Hermione said after nodding yes. "The Creevey's are staying, so is Theo, Theodore Nott" she added. "Ooh and Adrian!" Cassy said winking mischievously at Hermione who laughed. (Adrian Pucey is a rather handsome Chaser for Slytherin, one year above Cassy and Draco.) "Anyway, I'll probably spend most of my time in Hogsmede and trust me I have enough money to enjoy myself! Enjoy your vacation, seriously!"She added as she hugged Hermione, being careful not to let her notice the pouch of money she slipped into the back pocket of Hermione's robes. "I will thanks!" Hermione replied heading up the tower steps, as Cassandra headed down to the Slytherin common room to say bye to her brother.

҉҉҉

Draco was sitting on his bed with only one bag left beside him, the rest had already been magicked onto the train, and the dorm room was otherwise empty. Cassandra sighed as she sat next to Draco on his neatly made bed. He turned his head and smiled at her, reminding them both of a time when they could tell each other anything; taking the blame and punishments for each other's wrong doings. This also reminded them of one time when Cassandra sat and cried on Draco's shoulder, and he just held her there all night slowly mending her broken heart. "Hey sis" Draco said his voice intruding the peaceful silence. "Yeah" she said turning to look at him again and marveling at how much he looked like father, yet how different they were. Lucius was handsome in a wicked way, while Draco was not yet even close to being wicked. At the same time he was noting how similar she looked to their mother. "Promise me something." Draco said looking straight into her eyes.

"Maybe." She replied looking back with an unwavering gaze.

"Promise me that no matter what I do, no matter what happens in the war, you'll always be my sister. Like it used to be." He added

"Some things are unforgiveable Draco," Cassy reminded him. "But I am, and always will be your sister, like it used to be." She replied and in this way they made a promise to each other, overwhelmingly stronger then any unbreakable vow, and in these few words the war was already being won.

҉҉҉

Everyone boarded the train and made it safely to platform 9 ¾, except for the few students and faculty that stayed at Hogwarts._ Some who were afraid of the outside and some who just didn't know how to hide from themselves._

҉҉҉

* * *

Sorry for the wait, just to get a boreing chapter! :'( sorry just had to fill you in on whats going on, hopefully it will be worth it in the next chapter!!(which by the way will be one of my favorites to write.) I'm still unsure about the plot so email me if you think you can help!! ( I need someone who undestands the weasley twins, if there's anyone out there who can. :P)

Thanks for reading!! ~WLK


	5. Chapter 5 Short :P Cassy

҉҉҉

"Miss Malfoy" Snape broke the silence of the common room; Adrian looked up and Cassy quickly shut her drawing book. She had been doing through her drawings of Hogwart's students and staff. Strangely she had been analyzing a sketch of Harry and Ron when Snape walked up behind her. As only a Slytherin would Cassandra asked "Do I get extra credit?"

"House Points only." Snape stated and Cassandra saw Adrian mouth "boo-ya" from the corner of her eye. It had been a very uneventful day, so Cassandra was happy to have something to do. "Pucey you can help too." Snape added. "Come to my office and I'll give you what you need." He finished as Adrian walked up next to Cassy and smiled at her.

Twenty minutes later Cassy had on her warm boots and a thick black trench coat and was walking through Hogsmeade. She was carrying a two foot tall stack of papers that she was to deliver too a number of small shops around Hogsmede. Adrian was also running around picking up similar papers from other shops. She had decided to go to the stores furthest from the castle first and work her way back. Once she had finished about half of hogsmeade, she still had a foot and a half of papers left. It was amazing that she had come so far without dropping anything. She was so busy focusing on keeping the papers up that she didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

Suddenly she tripped and fell forward. "OW!!" She yelled as her head collided with a similarly shaped object, she thought she heard her yell echo. She staggered backwards as her stack of papers fell onto her and pushed her down. As she fell the papers scattered and flew down the street in every direction. Cassandra sat up and began to gather the papers that were still near her; she then noticed an expensive pair of black, men's Dragon skin shoes worn by someone standing right in front of her. _He's going to laugh _she thought. And she was right, most people who could afford those shoes would have just stepped over her and laughed, but this guy didn't; He leaned over and started to help her pick up the papers.

҉҉҉

* * *

This is super short but I like this part and wanted to publish it :P hope you enjoy, more to come soon. Plz leave a review or PM me if you like so I know someone's reading!! lol thanks!


	6. Chapt6You're Cassandra right? by Unkown

He extended a hand to help her up. _He has strong hands, thick fingers, but not fat. Oh. My. Gosh. I'm a creeper! 0_0 she_ thought to herself. Looking into his face for the first time, she instantly recognized his infamous, imp-ish, grin. She blushed so brightly that her face was almost the color of his hair; which made his smile broaden and Cassandra could see all the freckles adorning his nose and cheeks bounce as he laughed.

"Hey, I'm Fred. Sorry, I was so busy thinking I didn't see you. What are you doing with such a huge stack of Papers?" He asked, letting go of her hand, which he forgot he was even holding.

"Oh… um… I'm just delivering some fliers. For Professor -- "

Fred glanced at his watch. "Sorry about your flyers." He said handing her the few he picked up. "But I have a meeting with a goblin, probably not a good idea to be late, right?" He said as started walking down street.

"Later." Cassy called after him. She started to pick up more flyers when a voice called her from the shadows.

"Oi! ... What was that?"

"What?" Cassy asked moving towards the shadows; grabbing the Adrian's sleeve and pulling him into the open.

"That was a Weasley you know!" Said Adrian.

"Yeah, his name's Fred." Cassy said rolling her eyes."And they're not as bad as you think!"

҉҉҉

Another 40 minutes later Cassy was standing outside a rundown shop with large empty windows. One window in particular had a purple and gold sign in it. Cassy carefully pushed open the rotting door and found herself face to face with another redhead.

"Hey what are you doing here?" George asked as he tossed a handful of Ton-Tongue Toffees into a barrel.

"Hi Fred--"

"-- I'm George." He said, seeing Cassy's confused expression he added "…Fred's twin."

"Oooh sorry, blonde moment!" Cassy laughed, as did George.  
"Here are your forms." She said handing them over. While doing so, she noticed that George had the same mischievous brown eyes as Fred, who ironically strolled out of the storage room at that very moment.

"Oi George! Who you talking t—Hey It's you again!" Fred said seeing Cassy standing in their soon-to-be shop. "What's your name anyway?" He asked grinning and running his hand through his hair absent-mindedly.

"Wait a minute you're the Malfoy chick aren't you?" George asked pulling his wand out of his back pocket and putting it up to her neck. Fred was looking around at everything except them with a pained look on his face and Cassy could see the gears turning in his head.

"Someone's Judgmental!" Cassandra with a bemused look on her face.

"Your Cassandra right?" Fred asked pushing George's wand away from Cassy's neck. George kept his wand out anyway.

"Yeah." Cassy answered. "Could you put that thing away?" she made a gesture to his wand. "I'm not gonna hurt anyone." She said, being a picture of perfect innocence; and feeling smug when she took a step towards George and he took a step back looking slightly afraid.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Like I said, just handing these out." she said indicating her last paper, which was in Georges other hand.

"Oh ok, hey are you busy tonight?" Fred asked shooting her another one of his killer smiles.

Cassy blushed. "Uhh…no I'm free tonight. Wher--?" Cassy was cut off as George dragged Fred into the storage room.  
"Three Broom Sticks. Eight o'clock. See ya love!" Fred managed to call before the Heavy door slammed shut. Cassy let herself out, trying to resist the temptation of listening to the Twin's conversation. (Which was so loud it could be heard easily from outside the store.) Cassy hummed to herself as she walked all the way back to Professor Snape's Classroom, where she left a note saying she had finished delivering the papers and was going to be 'busy' the rest of the night.

* * *

Sorry this took a while to publish :P Exams are next week so I've had reviews every day. :( During exam week we get very little homework so I should post again soon. Was the "nice man" who you thought it would be?? Review and thanks for reading! :D

WLK360


	7. Chapter 7The burrow! :D

Sorry It took so long to post! If you could help me with my Fred delema please PM me! Thanks for reading and as always, review please. Thanks to Selestant and Pottercrazy for reviewing!!

* * *

҉҉҉

Cassy smoothed down her dress one more time. It was midnight blue, velvet, custom tailored.

_Why am I doing this? _She asked herself for the 10th time that night; and like before a voice answered in her head. _Because you've loved Fred since he first asked you to the three broomsticks. _George walked up to Cassy, while Fred locked the shop's door. "Dad knows," George said "Swore not to tell mum but… are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked looking seriously concerned. Hass waved away his concern,

" So Molly is the only one who doesn't know?" Cassy asked.

"You should be worried…," Fred said smiling at her; Still unable to believe she had agreed the first time he asked her out, and that she would risk so much just to meet his family. "Let's just calm down, act natural. Right Carrie?" Fred asked trying to get used to saying her fake name, which rolled un-naturally off his tongue. The three went over their alibi, or the story they were going to tell Mrs. Weasley; Hermione had thought it up and sent it to them only the day before. Cassandra took a deep breath. "Let's go." And with that they apparated outside the burrow, and _Into the lion's den_.

Cassy was surprised at the size of the burrow and its surrounding area. It wasn't nearly as big or fancy as Malfoy Manor but it was still quite large. Fred and George were greeted heartily by the rest of the family, who rushed out of the insulated tent that was set up in order to hold the family and their guests for the evening. "And who might this be?" Molly asked looking Cassy up and down after ambushing the boys with hugs and kisses.

"I'm Carrie, Carrie Livingstone ma'am." Cassy said smiling warmly and extending Mrs. Weasley a hand. "Call me Molly dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, shaking _Carrie's_ hand. Mr. Weasley walked up and shook her hand as well, "So your Fred & George's…. special guest?" He concluded. Molly shot the twins looks that said 'we'll talk about this later, and trust me, I won't forget', but Cassy was sure Ms. Weasley was still clueless about her identity. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Harrison emerged from the tent. Cassandra had forgotten that Harry and Harrison were brothers, since they spent so little time together. Hermione hugged Cassy tightly and whispered 'good job'. The rest of the evening continued uneventfully, that is, until after dinner.

Fred and Cassy had been asked to make a fruit salad to top off the ice cream. Fred had magicked the knives to cut the fruit, but Cassy was enjoying taking out her anger on it piece by piece. George had said pretty much everything shy of giving Cassy away, and not heeded anyone's warnings. She was fed up with his crap which is why she volunteered to help make dessert; to make things worse Mrs. Weasley had asked George to help her, oblivious to his hints of Cassy's identity which hung just over her head. George thoughts had wandered and one of his knives nicked Cassandra's finger. "Oi! Watch it!" she exclaimed.

"I bet you that wasn't me." George said arrogantly snapping back to reality and refocusing on the floating knives. "You cut yourself because your parents aren't _brave_ enough to let you do anything by yourself! So you don't even know how to use a knife!" George taunted. Cassy said something but George wasn't listening.

"What was that?" George asked a cruel smile splattered on his face.

"Don't talk about my family…" Cassy growled, pausing between each word. By now George and Cassandra were practically shouting at each other and were attracting the attention of the Weasleys who were lounging in the next room of the tent, waiting for desert.

"Now why would they embarrass you?" George practically screamed. "Is it because you aunt killed her own cousin? Maybe it's the fact that your cruel, vile, perfect, pure blood family is so cowardly that they're all death eaters?"  
"shut up." Cassy said quietly, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the knife.

She may have spoken softly but every-one heard every-word because they had all gotten up from the table and were watching through the tent flap that separated the kitchen from the tent, even Hermione and the Potters. Fred pushed through his family, that were clogging the door way, and stood between Cassandra and Fred.

"Let's just calm down and try not to kill each other on Christmas."

"Hah!"George laughed. "You just don't want us to fight because your girlfriend can't even protect herself."

By this point Ms. Weasley had worked herself into a tizzy; _Fred is dating a death eater? A Malfoy. _She pushed through the crowded doorway, but she wasn't fast enough. George was on the ground, holding his jaw. Cassy had dropped the knife and had both hands over her mouth. George looked up at Fred's red fist. "I thought we were twins, the same, but I guess I was wrong. The sorting hat was right. You're brave, you protect your friends. It's such a pity that their death eaters though." His comment was met by the slam of a heavy door.

҉҉҉

Fred walked after her, marveling at how the moonlight caught in her hair and how it made her look pale; Paler and somehow even more beautiful. She had run off, and George calmed down. No one had touched desert He stopped next to her, racking his brain for something to say. "You look hot when you're ticked off. Not ticked off at me that is." Fred babbled, mentally smacking himself for being such a twit. She turned her face up to him, and he wondered how one person could feel so much in such a short amount of time. She glared up at him and he seriously thought she was going to slap him. _Here it comes_ he thought bracing for impact. But she didn't slap him; she put her hands on his shoulders, stood on her tippy-toes, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled at his puzzle face, and then ran down the lane her head thrown back in laughter, freakishly similar to her aunt Bellatrix's.

҉҉҉


End file.
